


Your Fantasy

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Light Bondage, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Sex Magic, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Summoning, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: You and (F/C) find a spell book an an old antique shop, and while (F/C) dismisses it as a fraud, one page convinces you to buy it and give it a try.





	Your Fantasy

"So...Are you sure this will work?"

"'Course it will! I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

You and (F/C) sat side-by-side, examining the pages of a large, dusty book you two found at an antique store. It was advertised as a genuine spell book, containing a variety of occult topics, from casting spells, to summoning, to scrying. (F/C), naturally, brushed it off, claiming that it was just a hoax, but curiosity got the better of you, and you just had to buy the book. Although you were curious of the many topics it contained, you were drawn to one summoning spell that caught your eye - a spell that would fulfill _any_ sexual fantasy. (F/C) got a bit defensive when you brought it up to him, but you assured him that he's already doing more than enough for you, and that this would fulfill fantasies that aren't quite conventional, that a normal human wouldn't be able to do. While somewhat confused, (F/C) found himself suddenly aroused at whatever 'unconventional' fantasy you have, and promptly decided to join you in your attempt at summoning. 

"Well, we could always get possessed...or dragged to some other world, or--" (F/C) starts, and you cut him off with a giggle. 

"C'mon, I thought you didn't believe in this sort of stuff?" 

"Well, I-- seeing it up close like this, it does seem pretty convincing." He chuckles. 

"If any of that stuff does happen, then we'll just have to fight our asses off! Until then..." You trail off, finger tapping the pages in attempt to find the procedure for the summoning. 

"Aha!" After a bit of searching, you finally found it. "Says here that I need to recite the spell below while thinking _only_ of my fantasy." You shrug. "Seems simple enough." 

(F/C) looks over your shoulder to read the passage himself, then turns to you with a smile. "Well, go on darling. I'm excited to see what you have in mind." 

You blush, both excited and nervous, hoping that (F/C) won't find your fantasy too weird. But, you've been together for a while, and know each other quite well that you're sure he'll understand, or even predict what you're about to summon. 

You readjust your posture and close your eyes, breathing in and exhaling deeply, letting go of any other thoughts and keeping just one in mind: tentacles roaming your naked body, holding you down, rubbing all of your sensitive spots while (F/C) is deep inside you. 

You open your eyes slightly to see the words on the page and, with your thoughts ever present, read out the words loudly, making sure to enunciate every syllable, hoping that whatever grants your wish hears you loud and clear. When you finish reading the passage you squeeze your eyes shut, the visions of your fantasy so prominent that you can almost feel it, in this instance, a tentacle running up your stomach and running itself around your breast, clamping onto your nipple. 

Just as you're about to moan from being deeply indulged in your fantasy, you hear an even louder guttural moan, snapping you out from your daydream, and frantically turning towards (F/C) in fear that maybe the spell backfired, that maybe something arcane is now out to harm you two, but instead you see (F/C) leaning back on his elbows, one hand cradling his visible bulge while the other is pointing past you. 

"Th-the tentacle...on your breast...I-I... _ngh_...I think I can f-feel it..." He pants, and you look on confused, until you look down and see that indeed, there's a tentacle rubbing itself in between your tits. 

Your heart soars. "Oh my god, (F/C), it's working! This is exactly what I wished for! B-but wait what do you mean that--" You're interrupted as the tentacle moves itself to expertly take your top off, and once you have a clear view again, you notice that more (F/C skin color) tentacles appear in various shapes and sizes, some looking like the tentacles of an octopus, and some looking almost exactly like (F/C)'s cock. And then the sudden realization dawns on you. These aren't just some tentacles summoned from the void. The book, or force, or whatever granted your wish must have somehow picked up that your fantasy was for (F/C) to have tentacles just like this, so that he could receive the same amount of pleasure you will. However, by looking at (F/C)'s seemingly pained face and frenzied hand palming at his bulge, you're not sure if he's feeling much pleasure at the moment.

"(F/C)! A-are you alright? Does your, um, dick hurt?" You temporarily ignore the mass of tentacles to sheepishly reach out for (F/C). Despite this being a once-in-a-lifetime event, you easily make the well-being of your partner your priority.

"Hurt...? No...far from it. It's such a...a weird feeling, but, th-that just makes me.. _ngh_...all the more anxious to...to fuck you..." 

You're a mix of emotions, shocked from his bold words, joyful that he's feeling alright, but most importantly, aroused at the tentacles wrapping themselves around your waist, hoisting you up and pulling off your bottoms in one swift motion, revealing your dripping wet pussy. 

(F/C) licks his lips as he pulls his top and bottoms off, his hard cock visibly throbbing as the tentacles bring you back closer to him. He stares in appreciation as the tentacles work over you, holding your wrists firmly behind your back, and cupping your breasts, suction cups harshly pulling at your nipples, creating a vacuum as they release. More tentacles wrap around your thighs, leaving various marks, again from the suction cups as they spread your legs open, and two thinner tentacles appear, dipping slightly into your entrance to hold your lips open. But the teasing isn't done yet, as the cock-looking tentacles start to swarm your body, one pumping itself in between your breasts, two, one large and one a bit thinner rubbing up and down your cheek, and four of various sizes stroking around your groin and ass, all leaving a trail of cum-like fluid as they trace over your body. 

(F/C) looks you up and down, a dreamy and dark gaze in his eyes as he strokes his own cock. "Are you ready, (Y/N)? Because I am going to _fuck_ every single inch of you..." (F/C) moans, inching even closer, holding onto your hips tightly and joining the other tentacles with rubbing his cock over your entrance, awaiting your consent. 

You feel like you're dreaming, being suspended in the air, held up by a mass of tentacles exploring every crevice of your body. This is what you've desired for the longest time, and the only thing that can jump out is a drawn out "please..." from the tip of your throat.

And fortunately for you, that's all (F/C) needs to hear as, without caution, he slams his cock into your wet vagina, simultaneously with the largest tentacle that easily wriggles its way into your ass, due to the cum-like fluid coating it. You shriek in pleasure, and it's met with (F/C)'s low growls, as his cock and tentacle pounds into your vagina and ass in sync, much like two pistons. The other three tentacles join in with (F/C) after each thrust, squeezing their way in to explore and wriggle through your pussy, one wrapping around (F/C)'s cock to provide an elevated ribbed texture as (F/C) vigorously plunges into you, already coating your crotch in a thick white fluid. As (F/C) pumps, the other two tentacles squirm around inside your hole, mercilessly exploring every single sensitive spot in your vagina. You're fit to burst as (F/C) has your pussy and ass stuffed with his cock and tentacles, but you both aren't completely satisfied yet. He's fixated on your mouth, and you can't help but drool a little as the tentacles poke and prod at your lips, excited for what's to come.

 _"Fuck_ , you've been so good for me, (Y/N)...I have to give you a good treat..." He grunts, trying to get the right words out, as his mind is far too focused on the pleasure around his cock- and by extension, the tentacles. "Tell me, darling...how many do you want? Do you want two or -- _fuck!_ \-- c-can you handle m-more?" You're surprised that (F/C) is even able to last this long, but you figure that he's probably able to space out his orgasms through the tentacles.

But back at the question at hand. You ponder for a second, trying to eye up the cock-tentacles, evaluating how many you _should_ be able to take, rather than what you _can_. And you're feeling adventurous. "G-give me...two large ones, and... _haah_...two small ones. I-I want to... _ngh_...take as much as I c-can...!" You drawl out in a moan as you can feel the tentacles pulse and throb inside your holes, and at this point you're not sure how _you're_ lasting this long. 

(F/C)'s smile widens as he takes the time to slow down his thrusting in your vagina, to instead focus on fucking your mouth. He does exactly as you command, bringing about two large tentacle-cocks, about as thick as his actual cock, and two that are slightly thinner. The tentacles take no time forcing themselves into your mouth once your lips are slightly parted, the larger pair ramming into the back of your throat, working in sync like the tentacles from before. You try your best to swirl your tongue around their lengths, to give (F/C) some added pleasure, but the tentacles move at near superhuman speeds, and it's impossible to keep up with them. At least, only one pair acts in that fashion. The other, smaller, pair eventually join in on the action, and much like the tentacles in your vagina, they settle to wriggling around with no set pattern, poking at your teeth, under and over your tongue, and even wrapping around the larger tentacle-cocks, again, giving an ever prominent ribbed texture. Your saliva and their cum-like fluid - which you quickly discover that it tastes very sweet, almost resembling your favorite fruit - flood over your lips and down your neck, and the rest you eagerly swallow, feeling it slowly flow down your throat and into your stomach. 

You hear (F/C) say something, but it's hard to pay attention over the pleasure you're receiving. That is, until you notice the tentacles start to wriggle in your vagina and ass again. You try to look past the tentacles in your mouth to see (F/C), and notice that his face is shadowed as he, and the tentacles, vivaciously plow into you again. You can see from his sweaty body to his hands losing grip as they try to grasp on to your skin that he's very close, that this is the grand finale. With a few hard and fast thrusts, the tentacles move like a wave throughout your body, thrusting and sucking in quick succession, one after the other, starting from the tentacles in your mouth, to the one in your breasts, then finally to your groin and ass, occupied by (F/C), all ramming as deep as they can. Your eyes roll to the back of your head as every single wall in your body clenches around the tentacles. You desperately want to moan, to call (F/C)'s name, but it's near impossible through the mass of tentacles in your mouth, and instead forcing you to gurgle through the saliva and fluid.

Once they're finished, the tentacles pull out from your orifices painting nearly every single inch of your skin in their thick fluid, then pulling away from you, lowering you gently into (F/C)'s arms as he kneels down exhausted, legs shaking and skin flushed, dripping with sweat. You violently shake and cough in (F/C)'s arms, an attempt to breath normally again and collect yourself from the sheer amount of pleasure you just experienced. (F/C) embraces you with his own shaky arms, holding you as close as he can while gently stroking your skin, the fluid brushing off of you and dripping onto his own skin. 

"Shh...I'm here, I'm here..." (F/C) comforts you. "How are you feeling? W-was that too much? Are you hurt?" His voice is hoarse and filled with concern, despite loving every second of your session, he’s still worried that you might’ve went overboard.

“Th-that was...” You trip over your words, still trying to catch your breath, and after a brief pause, a deep inhale and exhale, you let (F/C) know exactly what you thought.

“Th-that was _fucking_ _awesome_.” 

A squeeky laugh comes out from (F/C), relieved that you’re not hurt, and kisses your forehead in appreciation. 

“It looks like we ought to get ourselves cleaned up...” (F/C) looks you up and down, trailing a finger over the slime that coats your body. “But, I have to say...I think I’ve come to _really_ like this book...”


End file.
